This is a double-blind, randomized, placebo-and-active-comparator controlled multicenter study in which approximately 510 patients with predominately urge urinary incontinence will receive l-753099 at doses of 2mg, 1mg, and 0.5mg in the A.M., 2mg in the P.M. Tolterodine 2mg B.I.D. or placebo for 12 weeks. l-753099 is an antimuscarinic agent with selectivity for human M3 over M2. M2-mediated side effects of other muscarinic agents may be reduced through the use of l-753099 while efficacy of the drug for affecting urinary incontinence is not changed.